That Awkward Innocence
by Slushipping
Summary: What's a little innocent romance without some awkwardness? Pattric.


**A little sequel... :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park! It rightfully belongs to Trey & Matt.**_

* * *

><p><span>That Awkward Innocence<span>

Cartman hung his head low in his hands. He was sitting alone in one of the empty chairs at a table in the gymnasium, watching couples hand-in-hand out on the dance floor move to the sound of the music. But most of all, his eye caught the sight of Butters with… with Karen McCormick! Cartman had nothing against Kenny's sister, but the thought of Butters walking in with a date—how could he?! How could that dork get a girl, but not him? Cartman was cool enough, right? … Right?

Fed up with anger and betrayal, Cartman slammed down a fist onto the table. Butters and Karen were having the time of their lives and he was sitting all alone, becoming bitter. This was totally unacceptable!

"How in the hell did Butters get a date in the first place?" he growled. "I'm going over there and giving him a piece of my mind… how dare he get a date before me!"

Just as he was getting out of his chair, Cartman stopped short. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Patty Nelson walk into the entrance of the gym. She wore a buttoned pansy purple cardigan over a white undershirt and a knee-length, black flannel skirt that coordinated the color of her hair. Her eyes wandered the room, as though she were looking for someone… and when she found that certain someone, she smiled and waved at him. Cartman clutched at his tie, taking deep breaths. He wiped the sweat the rolled from his forehead. This was happening… this was _really_ happening! She finally showed up! And she _waved_ at him! And she _smiled_ at him! And… holy shit, she was _approaching_ him!

"H-hi, Eric," Patty greeted sweetly, cupping her hands together.

"Oh! Patty," he said, acting startled. _Play it kewl, Eric. Remember… you'll be sweeping her off her feet in no time. _"Hey. How's it going?"

Her smile widened. "Good. Are any of the seats taken?"

"Nah. Go ahead. You can sit next to me if you want," said Cartman, gesturing the unfolded chair beside him.

Patty smiled gratefully him and rounded the table, climbing into the seat. She admired the pretty autumn decorations the colorful lights and booming music from the stereo. As Patty was lost in appreciation for the fall colors, Cartman leaned his chin into the palm of his hand and stared at the girl, eyelids drooping. He sighed dreamily, not caring if Patty heard him or not.

_God, she's so beautiful… _

Gathering the courage, Cartman slowly reached for her hand. It looked so lonely and he wondered if it was crying out for some company. If he could just intertwine her fingers in his and feel them…

He swiftly withdrew his hand when Patty looked at him, a grin plastered on her face.

"So what would you like to do?" she asked.

Cartman tugged at his tie, eyeing the floor. "Well… uh, do you want to… maybe… dance for a while?" he asked, smiling hopefully. He offered a hand. "Come dance with me, Patty."

Patty knew in her heart that it was an offer that she couldn't refuse. After overcoming her shyness, she took his hand and together, they hopped out of their chairs. Cartman took Patty to the dance floor and a moment later, he started to lead her in a waltz. Students around them gawked in astonishment and almost instantly, gossip broke out like wildfire—not that Cartman and Patty cared. This was their night, and nothing could possibly ruin it. Their bodies swayed to the music in a magical rhythm, and only within seconds later, were lost in each other's eyes.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Cartman said, bringing Patty out of her thoughts. "You look really…um… you look _really_ sexy tonight."

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She stared at him, wearing a blank expression on her face.

_Oh, sweet—killer, dawg. She's totally buying it._

"… Thank you, Eric," said Patty, faking a lovable smile. She was only trying to be polite; she also thought that 'sexy' didn't describe her appearance, but he was really trying… maybe he was trying too hard? Eric Cartman didn't have the greatest luck with girls knowing that she knew his attitude towards most of them, but something… was definitely there.

Awkward, but still there.

_Damn, I'm suave…_

"And you look very handsome tonight," said Patty, cutting the silence.

She reached out and brushed some of his brown hair motherly-like. Cartman froze at her touch. The way she caressed his fat cheek was… heavenly. He had never thought about anyone like this before. It was crazy. He had fantasies of kissing her all the time, and his friends always made fun of him for it. But now… now he had her—he was holding her, dancing with her, having a pleasant conversation with her… Cartman caught Patty's hand before it fell and squeezed it lovingly.

"Tell me…," he started. "Tell me… is this really happening?"

"Yes," said Patty, nodding.

"… This isn't a dream?"

"No, Eric," she giggled.

Patty silenced Cartman's further questions by devilishly kissing him on the mouth.


End file.
